Love Will Find A Way
by Cassandra Jade Tinnikis
Summary: Um.... all I can say is that I finally found something I'm good at. And I used Cassidy for this, only 'cuz I've never used her before. So... uh... R/R!!


Love Will Find a Way

Disclaimer: Yay! I've finally found what I'm good at: four-page songfics from the Rockets' POV. So, I'm continuing. This one is in Cassidy's point of view, only 'cuz I've never used her before. Once again, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment, and the song belongs to Christina Aguilera. I'm not affiliated with either of them, and I'm not getting paid.

__

Nobody ever said that love was gonna be easy,

Gotta take the ups and downs and in-betweens,

If you take this journey gotta give yourself completely,

Never let anybody step on our dreams…

Yes, people have said that we couldn't be together. And yes, I'll admit, it isn't as easy as either of us thought it would be. But we can't let any one, or anything, stand in the way.

__

You better stop; listen to these words that I say,

You better stop; don't you throw this good thing away,

Put your trust in me,

And I'll make you see…

Listen closely: Nothing will ever come close to harming you or our relationship, not Giovanni, not our parents, no one. Leave everything to me, and it's as good as done.

__

No the rain won't last forever,

Find a way to make it better,

Long as we can stand together,

Love will find a way…

This torment won't last forever. Not as long as I'm here, not as long as we stay together. If we can just stand up to the others, everything will be okay.

__

Gonna make a new tomorrow, 

Say goodbye to tears and sorrow,

Better listen when I say

Love will find a way…

We have to change this course from devastation to renewal. If we can just do that, no one, nor thing, will get in our way.

__

Somebody tried to tell me love don't last forever,

Said it only happens in our wildest dreams,

After all is said and done, we're still here together,

Never listened to the lies and jealousy…

My mother once told me that no love would last forever, and that the next best thing was to imagine it. But I didn't listen.

__

You better stop; Don't you let them turn you around,

You better stop; Hang on to this love that we found,

Nothing they can say

Can stand in our way…

Don't let anybody turn you away, no matter what, stay in this. Together, we can battle the elements and change their ways.

__

No the rain won't last forever,

Find a way to make it better,

Long as we can stand together 

Love will find a way…

We can't let anyone stand in our path to destiny. We must make sure that we stay together through think and thin, sickness and in health, like we promised years ago.

__

Gonna make a new tomorrow, 

Say goodbye to tears and sorrow,

Better listen when I say

Love will find a way…

We're going to start over like we've never known any of them. They've all said that we could never love each other, but they were wrong.

__

I want you, I need you,

You know that I believe you,

We got it, you know it, 

So if it's there, just show it.

If it's so obvious that we need each other, and that we believe in each other, why would anyone try to change it? Just show that you're not giving in, Butch, be stronger than the others. 

__

I want you, I need you,

You know that I believe you,

We got it, you know it,

So if it's there, just show it.

We need each other, to depend on one another, the whole way through. If we don't there'll be no way to fulfill our dreams in the future, because we won't have each other. 

__

You better stop; listen to these words that I say,

You better stop; don't you throw this good thing away,

Put your trust in me 

And I'll make you see…

Believe not what you hear, accept not what you see, and above all, believe nothing. If you follow this, nothing can stand in our way of happiness. 

__

No the rain won't last forever, 

Find a way to make it better,

Long as we can stand together,

Lover will find a way…

We'll find a way to make it all better, no matter what. If we can stand together, we will conquer them all.

__

Gonna make a new tomorrow,

Say goodbye to tears and sorrow,

Better listen when I say,

Love will find a way…

I want you, I need you, 

You know that I believe you,

We got it, you know it, 

So if it's there just show it.

We need to believe in each other, to love and trust each other. If not, then there's no way to win.

__

No the rain won't last forever,

Find a way to make it better,

Long as we can stand together,

Love will find a way…

Gonna make a new tomorrow, 

Say goodbye to tears and sorrow, 

Better listen when I say

Love will find a way.


End file.
